The Unlucky Alchemist
by Spazetic Red Head
Summary: Sam is a some-what normal girl. Her favorite manga is FMA. So what happends when the enemy Envy shows up on her doorstep and threatens her. Will Ed and Al come to her rescue, or will she suffer? R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Fullmetal Alchemist charcters sadly. But I do own Sam and Laura at the moment. This story is in my point of view (Sam)! :)**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

I was sitting in my room petting my cat, Shimmer. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to my mom.

When I opened the door to see who it was, I found myself starring into the face of Envy.

"There you are," Envy said starring at me.

gasp "Wh-What are you doing here, Envy?!" I stammered at him.

"I came to get you. And if you don't cooperate I _will _kill you!" Envy yelled at me.

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you!" I yelled back at Envy. Envy then took a step into the door. But before he could grab me I slammed the door into his face.

"I'm so dead!" I said to myself, not knowing I said it out loud.

I then ran to the phone and called my best friend, Laura.

"Uh hi, is Laura there?" I asked her mother.

"Yeah, hang on," Laura's mother said.

...A few moments later...

"Who is this?" Laura asked when she got on the phone.

"Who do you think?" I replied while giggling.

"Is something wrong, Sam? This is the second time you called me today. And when you call me more than once there is normally a problem." Laura pointed out, but with concern.

"Yeah... Envy was just at my door." I then say.

"HE WAS WHAT?!" Laura yelled through the phone.

"Owwwwww... Laura calm down!" I yelled back to her.

"Sorry," Laura apologized. Then she asked, "What did you do? What did he say?"

"Well... he said that he was looking for me and if I didn't cooperate he would kill me. All I did was slam the door in his face." I said to her and I also smiled at the last part.

"I wonder why he needed you anyway... wait!" Laura then said.

"Uh, Laura I gota go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said to Laura.

"Bye," Laura said, sounding disappointed.

"Bye," I said back to her.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but please review. I have more chapters to post. Review or no chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the TWO reviews. Here's Chapter 2, so enjoy. Ed & Al show up :)**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

...later that night...

"Hey, get up!" A voice yelled into my ear while shaking the life out of me. "GET UP!"

The hands continued to shake me. Then I realized that one hand was harder that the other.When I opened my eyes I found Edward and Alphonse Elric starring down at me.

"What are you two doing here?!" I asked, very amazed.

"We'll tell you later. Right now we need to get you out of here." Ed said.

"Why?" I asked, starring at Ed with a questioning stare.

"Let's just go," Al said.

Ed then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my bed.

"Hang on. Can I at least get dressed first?" I asked the two boys.

"Make it quick, Sam." Ed said letting go of my hand and left the room followed by Al.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my bag that had all of my Fullmetal Alchemist books in it and some cloths.

"I think these will come in handy." I said to myself, out loud.

"Are you ready?" Al said as I came out of my room.

"I think so." I replied.

"Let's go already," Ed said getting very annoyed.

When we got out of my house Ed slapped his hands together and put them on the ground. Then the ground turned blue and a portal came out were Ed put his hands on the ground.

I looked at Al. "What does Envy want with me anyway?" I asked him.

"I really don't know. All we know is that he wants to kill you." Al said.

"That why we came to save a little girl like you who probably couldn't stand up to him if you tried." Ed said with a smile.

"Well your not much taller yourself, you small bean sprout! Acually I think I'm taller than you and I'm only 14." I said with a smirk across my face.

"Why you... Say that again and you will get hurt," Ed said very angley. "This will be my only warning."

I giggled. _I guess he really doesn't like to be called small_. I said to myself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. please review. And yes I know it's short...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's the awesome chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Just to warn you, it's even shorter.**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

After the insodent with Ed, we walked through the portal that Ed had made earlier.

When we got to the other side of the portal, Roy Mustang was waiting to greet us.

"So you did come, Sam." Roy said to me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked Roy, shock entering my face.

"Right now thats not the important thing." Roy said back to me.

"Hey Sam," Al said to me. "How is it that you know so much about what's going on?"

"I know all this because I have the Fullmetal Alchemist comic books." I said taking out the books from my backpack and handing them to Ed."I sort-of knew that question would come up sooner or later." I said to Al, Ed, and Roy who were too busy looking through the comic books to listen to me.

"What... are these anyway?" Ed said when he was finished looking through the books.

_He didn't even here me the first time I said it. _I said to myself. "They're the Fullmetal Alchemist comic books," I said to Ed, again.

"I'd better go now," Roy said as he got back into his car and left.

"We'd better go too." Ed said after Roy left.

* * *

**Yeah I know it short but I promise it gets longer. (Around chapter 7) Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is hear! It's probally my shortest chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

After about an hour of walking I started to complain. "Can we take a rest now? I'm really tired because _someone_ woke me up earlier," I glarred at Ed.

"Fine," Ed rolled his eyes.

I went and laid down by a tree and a few momentes later I was asleep.

"Big brother, you should get some rest too. I'll keep watch." Al wispered to Ed.

Later the next morning I woke to a bright beam of light shing down on my face. I found that Al was keeping watch. I got up and went to go sit beside him.

"I thought you were resting." Al said when I looked at him.

"Well... I'm usually up at 6:00 so that I can get ready for the day." I said to Al. "Do you think I should wake Ed?" I then asked Al.

"No, he should get all the rest he can, now." Al said looking at his older brother.

"How old are you anyway?" Al asked after a while.

"I just turned 14 in April." I said. "I thought I said that before when I had that fight with Ed?"

"I must have missed it." Al then said.

* * *

**I'm getting really sick of short chapters. They'll get longer eventually. REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have absolutly nothing to say right now so just read. .**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

"Hey Sam... Do you want to know how to use alchemy?" Al asked me.

"Yes! I've always wanted to use alchemy!" I said excitedly to Al.

"Well, I'll try to teach you." Al said . He then pulled two pieces of chalk from his armor and handed one of them to me.

"OK then, the first thing you need to do is draw a transmutation circle on the ground, like this." Al said while drawing one on the ground.

"Now you try," Al said when he was finished.

I placed the chalk on the ground and copied Al's transmutation circle exactly.

"Like this?" I asked when I was finished.

"Yes, exactly like that." Al said. "Now put you hands on the outer edges of the transmutation circle and think really hard about something you want to create." Al said as he made an orange day lily come out of the soil.

I thought really hard about something I wanted to create. I decided I wanted to create a rose. I then wished that a red rose would blum. A few seconds later the transmutation circle glowed blue and a big red rose grew.

"I did it, Al! I really did it!" I yelled with joy.

"What's with all the noise?" Ed asked waking up.

I ran over to Ed and yelled "I made a rose using alchemy!"

"How'd you do that?" Ed said starring at me.

"Al showed me how." I said still filled with joy.

Ed looked at is younger brother and said "You really taught her how to use alchemy?!"

"Yeah, I really did big brother." Al said to Ed.

"Wow I guess your really a fast learner." Ed said to me, his eyes were glazed over in pure shock, but also interest.

* * *

**It was slightly longer than the previous chapters. But all the same review.**


End file.
